All Those Imperfections
by Aishdegreat
Summary: Love. Friendships. Relationships...nothing is without struggle. Life is struggle. You just have to choose who you want to struggle with and who you want to struggle for. Falling in love is easy but being in love...it takes a lot of work. See these utterly different people fall in love, struggle for life and emerge victorious at the end. Well, they also save the world...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairs featuring: Steve.R/Natasha.S; Bruce.B/Natasha.R; Clint.B/Laura.B; Thor/Jane.F; Phil.C/Pepper.P**

* * *

 **ALL THOSE IMPERFECTIONS**

 **CHAPTER :1**

"Talk to me, Rogers!" she shouted into her helmet.

One of those metallic robots came onto her, which she easily knocked off easily and went near the _'mother ship'_ to scan for any trace of Dr. Doom. There was no response from the captain's side. There was just a lot of metal breaking sounds and the sound of heavy panting. _Well, not that kind of panting but still panting!_

"Hey J, you got anything?"

"Ma'am, there seems to a trace of Dr. Doom but I could be wrong."

"What do you mean _'could be wrong?'_ Jarvis, you're supposed to be the best A.I the world has ever seen!"

She cut through almost impossible-to-break metal and jumped into the ship. And as _clearly_ stated by Jarvis, it was just a robot disguised as Doom, which she took care of easily. Suddenly, an engine went off and the ship started descending from a 100 feet.

"Uh, Jarv, download all the information as fast as you can! Thor, you hear me? I need you to blast this ship off far away from civilian area...but after I come out of course."

"Consider it done, Lady Stark" replied Thor with a booming voice.

She flew out of the ship swiftly and crashed into a gigantic robot. _Oh great!_ She thought to herself as she flew through it, blasting away all of its circuitry. She noted that the ' _mother ship'_ flew a few thousand meters away. "Good job Thor." And then she went to find the captain, dodging buildings and enemy bots on the way.

"Captain! Rogers, come in!"

"Stark..." came a heavy voice, "stop screaming in my head. I am busy and I'm fine. I'm good!"

"You don't sound so good and you definitely don't look good!" She said landing besides him, blasting at the bots, "You're bleeding!"

"I'll heal." he said exasperated while plucking his shield from out of a robot.

"You should've worn my suit, see, even the glove magnet doesn't work properly in this god forsaken suit!"

"Hey, hey! Save it! We got what we needed and we're heading to the Tower. Finish it up soon and meet us there." boomed Romanoff's voice.

"Oh come on, how d'you expect us end it soon when you've got Jolly Green there with you!?"

The red headed spy sounded like she was about say something before Barton cut in,

"Guys, there is the bot that is controlling the others, I think. If we take that down, the others will fall maybe."

"Then, take it down, Clint." ordered the Captain, still throwing his shield at attacking bots. Thor was tearing things up kind of like a mini-hulk while the Iron Woman was just running out of time with an urgent need to urinate.

"But how? It's in a building next to me!"

"My friend, you have a bow and arrow, I am sure you can manage that." came Thor's amused voice.

"See, even Thor got sarcastic." said she, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright..." came from Hawkeye as he blew up the control centre of the bots. All the other robots fell down with Rogers paused in mid attack stance and the mjolnir flying in empty space. It was comical to look at.

"Hey! Clint Barton saved the day!" piped up Clint with a happy voice, climbing down from the building.

"Oh good! Excuse me, gentlemen." Stark excused herself and rushed into the nearest store.

"Where are you going Toni?" Rogers asked.

"Restroom!" and she came back after a nice 5 minutes with a relieved look.

Banner was the first person they saw as they entered the living room in the Tower. The Avengers' Tower. It's their place and now over the years, it became their home. It's where they did everything from just hanging out watching TV to tending to each other's bloodied up face. The cold walls of this place has become warm, all because of this dysfunctional family, residing in it.

"What happened to the filtration system in your suit? Doesn't work or what?" Clint asked, the question he was really wanting to ask.

"Yeah, it was working fine...but Pepper thought it wasn't sexy and was _unladylike_ to be peeing in my suit, so...you know my motto _'always listen to Pep_ ", Toni mock sighed, "The women never understands the water crises!"

All the while Steve just rolled his eyes and Thor was utterly confused, so he just was there looking like a big eyed bunny.

As soon as Bruce saw them, he jumped up and went straight away apologizing to them,

"Sorry, sorry guys. I wasn't able to come help you. Really sor..."

"Aw, such a sweet boy, Brucie, apologizing to us, WHEN SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ABDUCTED YOU!" Toni threw, glaring at the red head. Natasha turned around and gave a sharp look,

"I didn't abduct him! What...? Why would I do that?"

"Guys...don't fight...just leave it" pleaded Bruce while the other three avengers just dropped on the couch tired.

"Oh I know what you're doing here missy. You've got the hots for my boy Bruce here. I'm not gonna let you succeed, I know all your tricks, mind you!"

Bruce was flustered at this but tried to bring peace. Well, they knew that it was all just in jest. _What's family without some fights, eh?_

"I don't got...nothing! Look, he is a big boy, he can take care of himself and he certainly wasn't being abducted. He came there with me of his own free will and because he is really talented in getting information from really advanced computer. Now would you please shut it and look at this thing!" Nat let out a huge breath and went and flopped down beside Steve while Toni just stood there tapping her foot.

"Um, Jarvis, could you bring up the information we've retrieved from Doom's computer?" Bruce asked.

"Certainly sir, but I believe that these particular information are not of Dr. Doom's." came the reply while all of the files opened in the 3-Dimensional Space around them.

"Not of Doom's? What does that mean, J?" Toni asked with confusion.

"Ma'am, I think the owner is called Henry Hank Pym."

"Hank? What's his business in a cave?" Clint questioned.

"No, it wasn't a cave like we all thought. It was actually an underground secret facility of some sort...a lab, I suppose." the Widow answered.

Toni went near the display and opened a file that seemed important. It was about some Project:Utron. As they read through it, they found that it contained details on the creation of a sentient robot. A footage opened up at the side, showing the impulses of a human brain.

"Whose brain could that be?" asked Rogers.

"Might be anybody's but I think that it could be Hank's since, you know, this is his work and all." Toni replied.

"I do not know what to make of this. Could this pose any threat to us?" Thor queried.

"It may or may not. What I feel is that, it might be helpful since it is based on Hank Pym's brain patterns. He is friend, right?" Bruce shrugged.

There was a moment of silence in the room. And then Nat suggested that they should give this to SHIELD but Toni refused.

"No, Fury will just march in and arrest Pym blindly. We can't do that. Come on, his marriage is already crumbling, we cannot put this too on top his head!"

"Ma'am, I apologize for interrupting but is attempting to contact you. Shall I grant him access?"

"Yeah, okay." saying that Toni waved her hands to clear off all of Hank's files.

"Natasha Antonia Stark! What the hell have you been doing? I've been trying to contact you for the past hour and your little A.I has not been putting me through. Now give the reports you collected."

Fury's furious face came up on the display. Toni winced at the mention of her full name but managed to answer with snark.

"Whoa, calm down, one eyed sky pirate! Jarvis wasn't putting you through because I told him to do so, probably when I was drunk or else why would I do that to you Nick! And I'll be sending them in a few minutes. You know, we were just celebrating our victory over maniacal bots, that's why we're late." she gave a smug smile.

"Were we celebrating?" Thor whispered. The Widow threw him a look." Of course not, Thor!"

"Yeah, and I want all your asses assembled when I send Coulson down there to debrief you people!" came Fury's loud voice.

"Okay and thanks by the way, for asking about us, we're fine. Just a few death blows but we'll survive." said the only person who isn't afraid to be sarcastic to Nick Fury.

"One day I'm gonna rip that starkasm right out of your mouth, Toni." And then his face vanished. Toni just lifted a shoulder in response and told Jarvis to upload the file from Doom's ship to SHIELD.

"What's in that?" Rogers questioned.

"Just about another Doom attack in a couple of weeks, a quite major one but not really. This should keep Fury's ass busy if he is as dumb as I think him to be."

"Yeah and the next time, we should just let The Fantastic Four to handle it. I mean, where are they now?" Clint asked perplexed.

"Hm, I guess, vacationing in the cosmos!" Toni said with mock delight.

"Oh speaking of the cosmos, I have to get to Asgard at the very latest." Thor said while preparing to call Heimdall. Seeing the question marks on all their faces, Thor replied that he had some unfinished business with his father that is, convincing his face to accept his choice in bride. Toni tried to argue that she had just bought a whole lot of pop tarts for him but he had to go. But he promised to return soon just for those pop tarts.

And _whoosh!_ Thor was gone. He had a special place, the size of a helipad, just for his Asgard to Tower or Tower to Asgard transportation. It was just so because that man had no idea of the damage he was causing to the flooring.

Toni went down to her workshop to tinker with her suit and see how much damage it had taken while Steve came in with his sketching book, two cups of coffee and some sandwiches balanced beautifully in his strong, long, muscled arms. Steve didn't need to type in the pass code because he was the pass code. It has been like that for some 2 years. It hasn't been just Natasha Stark's Tower in a while.

The smell of coffee lured Toni away from whatever she was doing.

"Steeeveee!" she exclaimed grabbing her coffee from him. He just shook his head smiling at her caffeine addiction. He then pushed the sandwiches towards her and forced her to eat. They ate while talking about things that ought not to be meddled in but they meddled in anyways.

"So, what are trying to do, riling up Nat? Do you know something?" all of a sudden he asks.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? They both feel something for each other. But Bruce is really good at hiding it, but you know, it's me, I can see through everything. And the trained assassin spy is pretty weak at these things; it's just evident on her face whenever she sees Bruce."

"And you're trying to make her jealous or something?"

"No, not jealous. I'm just trying to make her admit, make them both admit...to themselves and to each other."

"Hmm..." he breathed thinking about it.

"Wait a minute there, am I sensing a trace of jealousy in The Captain America?!"

"No. I'm not jealous, please. Don't consider yourself that important."

"Uhuh! Not important now, am I?"

They laughed looking at each other. "How d'you know this is gonna work?" he asks. She gave a warm smile while replying, "Worked well for me."

Something clicked in her mind and her eyes filled with concern, "How is your wound? Is it healed?"

"Well, would've been better if a particular someone had paid some attention to it. But no, that someone had to go and fight to get her science buddy back." He said patting his almost healed abdomen.

"Oh really! You were the one who said _'I'll heal'_ remember?" she gesticulated. He gave her his crooked smile that always seemed to catch her off guard. She took a deep breath and turned her head away.

"You know what? You're a distraction, Rogers! I can't get any work done if you're here. Go away." She with a frustrated tone, waving her hand at him.

"Come here." came from him softly, with an underlying tone mischief. She slightly turned her head to peek at him, only to see him biting his fuller bottom lip. And that was it for her. _'There is no way he is not doing this on purpose.'_ She thought.

"Steve..." a breath came out as she curled her hands into fists to control herself but no, she couldn't. So, she gave up and started moving towards him to sit on his lap.

"You know, it's illegal! It is against the law for a grown man to be this adorable." She ran her hands in his hair while his hands wound themselves around her waist, their breaths mingling together.

"I'm gonna sue now. I'm gonna you sue by kissing you..." she said while catching her favorite bottom lip in between her lips.

* * *

Hey! I am new here and I love Stony. Also I think Earth 3490 is so cool! I know I'm pretty bad at writing but just had this idea and I just wanted to try. So please leave your love. Criticisms and remarks are welcome. Help me improve and if you want to suggest some cute Stoni scenes, please feel free to tell me. I am going to make this fic to be having flashbacks and also the present. Flashbacks will contain the evolution of their relationship. How they came to love and all. This fic will be based on the mixing of both the earth 616 comics' plot and some plot from the movies too. I know my summary sucks! But, well, that's all I got. Though mostly concentrated on Stoni, this fic will feature many other relationships too like Brutasha!...I know most of you won't like them but I love them so sorry!...

Bye for now. And I'm definitely looking forward to make some friends here.

Yours,

Aish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Steve! Give me back my coffee...Steeeeveee!" whined Toni while trying to reach across the table for her coffee mug which was held well away from her in Steve's hand. Man, he had long hands. She was no match for his 6'2" frame. It aggravated her to no end that he managed to keep her coffee away from her while reading the newspaper, even though, he had been doing this for years now. This was just another normal day for the Avengers. The daily struggle for coffee, the little fights and definitely the insults.

"Solid food first, Toni, then coffee!" He ordered. She made the best pleading face that she could draw up but it was of no use. The Captain didn't fall for it. She didn't even bother to make herself a new cup because; The Captain wouldn't allow it anyways. So, she huffed and puffed and finally somehow managed to swallow all of her breakfast. Steve waited till she was finished with her breakfast and then placed the mug in her eager hands, "There you go." He said kissing her temple.

None of them even bothered looking up or stopping them because they were so used to it. Nothing new. Well, the awkward glances between Bruce and Natasha were new. _'Maybe my plan is working.'_ Toni thought to herself proudly. Just then, Pepper glided inside and Toni shot up with fear because whenever Pepper came in this early, something dreadful was about to be endured by Toni.

"Hi Pep! Hello Pepper, what're you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same and in case you've forgotten, I live here too, Toni. I just came to get some breakfast." Pepper rolled her eyes and went towards the coffee maker.

"So, that's the only reason you came in?"

"Food's the only reason why anyone would come into the kitchen!"

Toni sighed in relief.

'...And Toni, I just wanted to remind you that you've got to get to Tokyo tomorrow."

Dread picked up in her, "Aww...tomorrow?"

"Yes and don't expect me to remind you again because I'm going to London, I'll be gone for a few days and so are you 'cause it's a three day meet for you in Tokyo."

"Don't worry, I got Jarvis for that."

"Oh really? So was he lying when he said you told him to delete all your reminders?" she glared at her which made Toni shrink into her chair. Pepper gave Tony a determined look and walked out with her coffee.

A loud booming voice rang down the hallway announcing Thor's arrival, "Ah! Lady Pepper! Good to see you." seeing Pepper on her way out.

"I return, my friends! Now where are those pop tarts you spoke of?"

"Thor, I will give you your pop tarts if you be a good boy and listen to me, okay?" He nodded to Toni, confusion etching his face.

"Great! Listen guys, I'll be gone for 3 days so it is now or never. We have to meet with Hank!"

"Yes and we, Steve and I have been called by Fury, tonight for a mission. I don't know clearly but it might be days before we return." Nat said. "You too, Clint. Fury wanted you to come in." She directed towards him.

"Alright, I had Jarvis set up a meeting, sometime around lunch, I guess."

"It is at 2 pm, Ma'am." came the reply from the AI.

"So is two, okay?"

They all just nodded in agreement and fell silent.

"Can I have them now, Toni?" Thor broke the silence.

"Yeah, yeah...here you go." She said as she threw the pack at him.

"Oh no, are we all going to leave Brucie alone?" said she settling more comfortably into Steve's chest, tossing one leg over Clint's lap.

"Uh...its okay, I can just hang out with Hank and figure out more about this Ultron thing and all..." Bruce shrugged.

"Hey guys! Wow, long time no see!" Hank a.k.a Ant-man greeted them cheerfully.

"Well you could see us more frequently if you will fight against crime with us." Clint offered while giving a hug to the scientist. Hank gave a nervous laugh, "You didn't come here to convince me to come back now, did you?"

"No, we didn't. So, where's Jan?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, she's been called by Fury, something about a mission."

"Exactly how many missions does Fury have on his hand? Ugh! The man is a machine." Toni said irritated.

"Well, come on guys, let's talk over some food. I think I heard Thor's stomach grumble."

"Thank you, my friend, for understanding the needs of my stomach."

And they followed him into the kitchen.

Hank's place was a little away from the main city. He'd relocated here after he resigned from the Avengers, saying he wanted to do science stuff. It was exactly 10 miles from the secret underground facility which they had assumed to be Doom's but was actually Hank's.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hank questioned. And Toni thought it to be better to jump straight to the matter at hand than beating around the bush. She was slightly offended that Hank hadn't thought to inform them about his work. They were his friends. He should've told at least to Bruce and her, two of the greatest minds in the world.

"What is Ultron, Hank?" She asked giving him a hard look. He seemed to stutter for a moment but then regained his voice,

"Uh...it's a project, I've been working on. How do you know about this?"

"We got some files from that secret underground lab of yours which was disguised as Doom's." Said Natasha.

"And I am dumbfounded at how you managed to disguise and hide it even from me!" Toni glared at him.

"Well, I just...wanted to do something big like the Pym particles and my suit. I hid this even from Jan."

"Hiding things like this from us is not ideal Pym. Especially Janet, you should tell her everything." Steve said disappointed.

Hank took a deep breath and asked them to come along with him. They followed him into his lab which was surprisingly not neat like it used to be. Files and papers were strewn all over the desks and some hardware equipments were also lying all around the place.

"So, Ultron is basically a sentient robot that I am trying to create. More or less like your A.I bots, Toni. Only he is going to be more advanced."

"What about the brain impulses?" Bruce asked.

"I'm trying to implant my brain patterns into his coding so that he could be more independent."

"Independent, how?" Toni asked her brows together in confusion.

"See, Jarvis acts only according to the protocols that you've given him. He cannot evolve. But I'm trying to give Ultron my brain patterns which will enable him write his own protocols."

"So, that would enable him to alter his responses according to the situation he is present in." Bruce deduced.

"He'll be able to evolve on his own...wow..." Toni breathed. She turned around to see four confused faces looking back at her. She took a deep breath and shook her head while a smiling slightly and started explaining to them,

"Uh, Hank is just basically trying to create a sentient robot. You know, it could do things on his own; you don't have to provide it with orders of any kind. It's like Jarvis put inside my suit. Almost like that. Get it?"

All she earned was some unsure nods and blank looks.

"I only want to know if this poses any threat to the world." Thor said.

"No, no, I actually am trying to create him for global defense and peacekeeping. He is supposed to be a technological landmark in the field of artificial intelligence. But, I don't even know if this will work. I am not able to derive the exact coding for his protocols."

He shook his head resigned, "It will take me at least a few decades to get them right."

"Peacekeeping, you say? Well, in that case..." Toni took out her StarkPhone and projected a hologram. It was a huge ball with several codings and electrical impulses running all through it. Everyone moved forward and stood in circle around Toni, their eyes wide open in awe. She felt a sense of pride on seeing their faces,

"...guys, meet Jarvis."

"This is Jarvis' programming?" Bruce was the one to break the silence, to which she nodded.

"Will this be enough for you to make this work, Hank?" She directed towards him, who was still looking at the hologram.

"Yes, absolutely. Are you going to give me Jarvis?"

"No, of course not! Only his programming."

"Thanks, Toni. This is just what I needed. Well, now I can cut down a few years." He joked.

"I think you can cut down a whole decade because you're going to be doing your work in the Tower. Come on, Pym, don't say no. You'll have all my help and Bruce's too. And Jarvis could help in monitoring everything. He is the best. Just stay there at least until Ultron is finished." She almost pleaded. Almost Stark never pleads. Hank hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"Alright."

"Good! You and Jan can have your old room and everything is going to be just fine." Toni felt a bit proud of herself while she went and stood beside Steve with an accomplished smile on her face.

"Steeevee, I'm gonna miss you!" Toni said wrapping her arms around him.

"I won't." Steve smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be thinking only about you every second that I will never forget about you to miss you."

"Aw, Steve, so sweet!" Toni laughed, shaking her head, "When did we become such loser romantics!?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. There was a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she ignored it. It was nightfall, time for her to catch her flight and also for Steve to go on his mission. A SHIELD quinjet was already waiting for him.

Toni had asked Hank to move to the Tower, immediately. He and Janet will be there the next day and she had told that Jarvis will take care of their requirements.

"Just stay safe, okay? And if I come to hear anything about you jumping from the jet without a parachute, I will turn YOU into one!" She warned to which he just chuckled.

"And also if you have to kiss Nat during your mission, feel free to do so. Don't have to call me and ask permission." She said smirking at him.

"Yeah, thanks. And you, promise me to eat something and not just run on coffee. Just because Pepper and I aren't there doesn't mean I don't have eyes on you. Jarvis will be updating me on everything you're doing."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Even when I'm showering?" She winked at him. He blushed but tried to maintain a straight face.

"Yes, it's nothing I haven't seen already."

She just laughed and kissed him once more.

"Bye, Hun." He said and got into the quinjet. Toni so hated and loved when Steve used endearments like that. She had mixed feelings about it. Natasha, who had been intensely talking to Bruce, followed Steve into the jet. _'Yeah, they are so getting together!'_ she thought. The quinjet took off leaving Bruce and her standing there alone.

"Don't forget to update me on all the fun you'll be having, okay?" She threw towards Bruce on her way to her private jet and saw him nod with a smile. _'Okay, Tokyo it is!'_

As she lay on her bed in the room of one of the finest hotels in Tokyo, tired from her journey – Well, she was so used to flying in her suit that she grown unaccustomed to planes now – she thought about her life which changed her and made her into the Iron Woman, well Iron Man first but now it was Iron Woman. She was thinking about this mostly because she had nothing else to do and because she hated being halfway across the globe from Steve. ' _God knows where he is now.'_ She was already tired and this stupid feeling gripping her chest wouldn't go away. And like that, she started musing,

Toni was being awarded the Apogee of the year award but she was present there. Instead, she had been in a club, partying and gambling. She won the most, of course. And then she went home with a sexy female reporter. The awkward morning after was taken care by the ever efficient, beautiful ginger head, Pepper Potts.

A fond smile appeared on Toni's face at the thought of Pepper. The only person who wasn't afraid to point the mistake made by The Toni Stark in accounts. Got herself into the PA position for that. Sure, Pepper came in as a cute, sexy red head but turned into scary, sexy redhead whenever Toni did something inappropriate. Became the best friend of Toni and the only person The Great Toni Stark was afraid of. They weren't friends at first. Toni wanted to make Pepper her girlfriend for a long time and tried hard to bring the lesbian out of her but Pepper was just too straight. But that didn't stop Toni from stealing a few kisses.

Well, naturally, Pepper was really angry that Toni hadn't attended the award ceremony. Pepper blasted her away with angry words, saying that she was irresponsible with her company and it only got worse when Toni forgot about Pepper's upcoming birthday. So, Toni decided to go for the weapons demonstration for the Jericho missile in Afghanistan, to make Pepper happy and also sent a beautiful dress as present for Pepper's birthday.

And then, Afghanistan happened. Oh, she didn't want to think about it. Not without Steve's arms around her if she happened to have nightmares about it.

Then, was saved by another best friend of hers, Rhodey – Pepper was profusely apologizing for having sent Toni to such a place, but Toni never blamed her - and then she became Iron Man, saved many lives but was betrayed by the person whom she had trusted most of her life. But her world was actually, truly thrashed when she noticed the subtle spark of something between Pepper and an agent named Coulson from an organisation which had a very lengthy name. This meant that things were gonna change and she didn't want Pepper to change. But none the less, she gave them her blessing and encouraged Pepper to pursue a relationship with him. And announced to the world that she, Toni Stark, was Iron effing Man; then changed to Iron Woman.

All this was very much disapproved by her household Edwin Jarvis but it happened anyway.

Then, another stupid human came wanting to avenge his father's death. Well, taking care of him would've been easier if she hadn't been dying of Palladium poisoning. There, enter Clint and Natasha into her life. One as her bodyguard and the other as her PA, since Pepper was the CEO that time. Well, she had the hots for both of them but soon kind of striked up an unlikely friendship with them both. Then SHIELD appeared and sort of saved her by providing her with something left by her father for the future of Stark Industries. That's when she formally met Phil Coulson and nicknamed him as Agent Super Nanny. She found a new element and saved her life herself with a little bit of help from her father. And then again, saved the day with help of Rhodey. No one died so all is well, except for the bad guys of course.

She didn't qualify into the Avengers Initiative based on the reports of Clint and Natasha. Traitors. Though Toni was offended, she didn't show it.

She was every bit excited and very much looking forward to meeting Captain America, her childhood superhero after his 70 year siesta. Fury had to force her into this, well, mostly because she liked playing hard to get. Actually, she wanted this so badly. Coulson was disappointed but didn't protest.

She went inside the room as soon as he opened his eyes. He sat up, turned around and looked at her. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes held so many emotions in them. From confusion, lost, anger, alert, surprise, to blank and confusion again.

Those eyes...Toni dozed off thinking about Steve's eyes. Forgetting about everything else, just thinking about Steve, Toni slept.

* * *

 _Hello! I am back. First of all this storyline includes Captain America: Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ul_ tron. So for the next chapter you might be expecting the Winter Soldier events. Just the same story as the movie with a few tweaks here n there.

Crappy chapter again? Why am I not surprised! My imaginations go wild but I have only a few words in my vocabulary and my grammar is shit. Sorry.

And if my "loser" comment offended anyone, I apologize. But it's Toni Stark here, she definitely thinks romantic gestures are for losers.

Anyways, thank you for even tolerating me and reading my work.

Yours,

Aish.


End file.
